


The Warmth of You

by OrangeNight



Category: Here U Are (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeNight/pseuds/OrangeNight
Summary: This fic goes over the entire story of Chu Huanwen and Ji Yuan, completely true to the manhua Here U Are, and how things might have developed afterwards.
Relationships: Chu Huanwen/Ji Yuan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	1. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, here I am with a second fic already about this couple (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ This time it’s a multi-chapter fic, going over their story and my interpretation of their feelings during those moments. As we get towards the ending, I will write about the development of their relationship as they realise their mutual feelings. I hope you’ll enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it! 
> 
> Here U Are, chapter 72
> 
> Huanwen’s perspective

The cold night air hit Chu Huanwen when he opened the door to exit Pan Shu’s bar. He shouldn’t have gone, as the thoughts he was trying to escape only had invaded his mind even more. The words from Yu Yang that morning replayed in his head, making him wonder if he knew what he was trying so hard to hide.

The streets were still crowded with people, buildings and advertisement displays emitting lights from all around. Yet he felt alone, like there was an invisible wall between him and the rest of the world. A world he couldn’t grasp, be a part of.

His hands felt cold. He buried them in the pockets of his coat, but they didn’t seem to bring any warmth at all.

As he walked along the pedestrian bridge, his gaze got caught by the vibrant glow coming from a tall building on his side. The heavy thoughts in his mind seemed to dissipate for a brief moment while his eyes remained fixated on the big captivating sign. Suddenly, he caught a figure from the corner of his view approaching him at quick speed and startled, he turned his head back. 

Next thing he knew he was on the ground. 

The fall hurt, his glasses having lost their position on his nose, and he felt a weight pressing on him. 

“Agh.”

He tried to locate the sound coming from right above him as he readjusted his frames and felt the pain from the crash shoot through his back. But the moment his vision turned clear, all senses dissipated from his body and he froze. Bright pale blue eyes partially covered by soft pink locks and contrasted by dark brows interlocked with his. 

« S-s-sorry, I’m so sorry! I-I-I was in a rush! »

The voice was different from any he had heard before. It was gentle and soft.

“It’s okay.”

As he got up carefully, he noticed papers scattered across the ground and while he got on his knees to collect them, he tried to snap out of the strange trance he seemed to have fallen into. The sheets appeared to be song lyrics.

“ Let me help you with these. “  
“Thank you..”

The voice was sweet. Like honey, dissolved in the heat of a cup of tea. Although some voices don’t match the appearance and expressions of the person they belong to, it wasn’t the case with him. Everything about him looked gentle. The fact that he was now holding song lyrics seemed to make sense, as he noticed the guitar on the boy’s back.

“Songs?”  
“N-N-No, I-I-I can’t s-s-sing!”

He was surprised by the reply, but the flustered tone and face of the boy made him understand he shouldn’t ask more.

“Uhm..”

He was charmingly beautiful, there was no use in hiding that thought, to himself at least. They were about the same height, he noticed. His clothes were casual-looking and loose, seeming slightly oversized, the sleeves of his vest falling over his wrists and the ends of his trousers wide, his ankles visible. All of his features were soft, he looked as innocent as one could.

He placed the papers back into the hands of their owner.

“There all done.”  
“Thanks.”

As their hands slightly touched with the action, he felt the fingers of the other flinch.

“Ah..Agh! I’m late! I-I-I must go!”

The boy looked down at his watch, a frightened expression appearing on his face. 

“If it’s o-o-okay with you, t-t-take this!”

Suddenly, a hot pad was laying in his hands. When he looked up, the boy was already gone, having disappeared between the swarm of people. A strange feeling overcame him, like he had just woken up from a long sleep but had entered a dream at the same time. Though it didn’t feel unpleasant. A soft chuckle escaped from his lips.

His hands felt warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update the next chapter as soon as possible!
> 
> If you have any suggestions at all about things you would like me to write about in this fic (literally anything) please feel free to leave a comment, it is very welcome!
> 
> Of course the next (bunch of) chapters will still go over their story in here u are. See you again soon, hopefully!


	2. We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here U Are, chapter 80
> 
> Ji Yuan’s perspective

Yuan rushed towards the lounge hurriedly, running late for the gathering. When he arrived, everyone else was already present. Shyly, he made his way to the group of people, of which some where his college friends.

“S-Sorry! I h-had to go to the b-bathroom.”

That’s when he saw a familiar face looking at him. The other looked surprised to see him as well. A while ago, they had met when he was running late (again) for his guitar lesson. He had felt so guilty to have bumped into him back then, but barely had had the time to apologise. Even then, the guy had been so kind to him, having helped him pick up his song sheets, and he gave off a very mature and collected impression. He was very good-looking too.

“Haven’t we?”  
“The handsome guy!”

The words slip out before he realises and he quickly covers his mouth, his cheeks reddening. The other looks at him with wide eyes and then blurts out a laugh. 

“Do you know each other?”

A voice comes from behind the guy’s back. He recognises the browned haired boy immediately, how could he not, when they had spent their years in middle school together and being very glad that they did. No way, it had been so long!

“Y-Yu Yang!”

The boy doesn’t seem to recognise him immediately though, his brows furrowed. Then his expression slowly changes. 

“Uh?! You are... Ji Yuan?”

-

About two hours later the meeting was already over and they were standing outside. His college mates already left, but Yu Yang and the guy, whom of he had learned the name was Chu Huanwen, decided to go for another place to chat. He chose to tag along with them a bit longer as he was excited to see an old friend. And, to be honest, he was also a bit curious about this new acquaintance. 

They walked up to the second floor of a cafe not to far from their previous location and ordered a few drinks.

To be honest, he was a bit surprised Yu Yang had recognised him. They weren’t exactly what you would’ve called friends in high school, practically having never exchanged words with each other. Yu Yang had been more of a... role model, someone he would look up to when things got hard. “I d-didn’t think you’d remember m-me Yu Yang.”

“For a moment I didn’t! You’ve changed so much! I remember you used to have longer hair and you were way shorter than me!”

“Hehe, y-you used to be a lot different in junior high t-too! At that time you seemed to be more...”

He wasn’t sure how to finish his sentence, as there wasn’t really a positive way to describe his situation back then. They didn’t exactly live a very peaceful life at the time. “Now it feels like you’re a completely d-different person!”

Yu yang laughed awkwardly and quickly tried to change the subject. “Oh right, you said you came with your roommate?

“It’s because he mentioned that he needed to meet someone here today, whose name is Yu Yang, and I kept wondering if it could be you...”

As he spoke, he noticed Chu Huanwen staring at him. He quickly realised they were excluding him from the conversation and turned to him. “I’d never thought I’d meet you here, C-Chu Huanwen.”

“I wasn’t expecting it either."

“Speaking of which, how do you both know each other?” Yu Yang looked at Huanwen questioningly.

“It was...”

Shit, he couldn’t let Yu Yang know they met because he was running late for his guitar class. He hated for people to know he practiced music and liked to sing. He placed his hands on the table vigorously, trying to precede Chu Huanwen in his reply. " We m-met each other at the uni! T-That’s when we met...Right?”

Chu Huanwen looked at him for a second, as if to read him. "Yup.”

“Ahah, Huanwen and I are quite good friends. A big coincidence, I didn’t think we’d all end up in the same city.” He bought it. Yuan felt himself breathe again.

Suddenly, a phone started ringing. Yu yang rummaged in his pockets and took out the vibrating device.

“I’ll... take this call.” He seemed flustered as he stood up from his seat and walked away to answer his phone.

All of a sudden, it was just the two of them. Just him and Chu Huanwen. Damn, that was so awkward. He didn’t really know what to talk about since they had only just met. He sipped on the straw of his orange juice filled glass nervously. How should he address him? Since he was Yu Yangs upperclassman, he probably should call him the same. Then again, they weren’t from the same uni, so maybe it would be weird for him to do that. Wouldn’t calling him directly by his name be rude on the other hand... His gaze shifted from his glass towards him. Shit, the guy was looking at him again!

“Just now... why did you lie? We didn’t actually meet at the uni, right?” Chu Huanwen awaited his reply with a faint smile. Yuan guessed it was probably strange in his eyes to suddenly lie about something like that, so he tried to explain him the situation he was in.

“Ahn, when we bumped into each other, you saw my guitar tab sheets, d-didn’t you... I don’t want anyone to know that I’m into music... b-because I-I...” He didn’t really know how to explain it to him since they barely even knew each other. It probably wouldn’t make sense for him to just say he was scared of it.

But he didn’t need to explain anything, apparently, because Chu Huanwen already answered him. “All right. Your secret is safe with me.”

“Eh... you won’t ask me why?”

“Why should I ask?”

He was quite surprised. If it were anyone else, they sure would’ve wanted to hear an explanation. “A-A-Aren’t you curious?”

His expression softened. “I’ll wait for you to be comfortable with telling me, and then I’ll ask.”

Oh... so that’s why. It’s not because he just doesn’t care. Why? Why is it that until now every sentence that comes from this guy makes him seem so much more mature than any other friends he has ever had. We’re they really about the same age? Feeling slightly flustered by the kindness of his consideration, blush covered his cheeks. “T-Thank you..”

A moment of silence fell between them, but this time it didn’t quite feel as awkward. Somehow the tender-hearted mindfulness of his new acquaintance had calmed him. His gaze on him soft, everything but disdaining, despite it being something he’s used to. He felt comfortable, and couldn’t help but want to ask. “M-May I call you Huanwen? Y-You can call me Yuan, all my friends call m-me this way.”

“All right then, Yuan”. His voice was low, and the way his name fell from his lips sounded nice.

While Yu Yang returned to the table and sat beside Huanwen, Yuan let his thoughts slip. 

He hoped they would meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this second chapter <3  
> Again, feel free to tell me if you have any requests regarding this story! I will now do my best and work on the third chapter, see you again soon! :)


End file.
